Talk:Mangetsu Hōzuki/Archive 1
Info when the hell was all this stated? His name was said one time not more --89.166.171.248 14:57, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Trivia It is unknown how Mangetsu died, as his younger brother, Suigetsu stated that he died of unknown reasons, yet it has been speculated that, by the giant sword on his back that he was the Jinchuriki of the Three-Tailed Beast and his death was the result of the Three Tails being removed from him. When was Mangetsu seen with a giant sword on his back? When was he seen at all? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Mentioned He was mentioned much before chapter 134, just after Deidara was killed. Omnibender - Talk - 22:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :way before episode 134, it was when akatsuki got news of hidan and kakuzus death, kisame said "suigetsu is a nice kid" and something about mangetsu ::Could either of the two of you get an accurate source, maybe? :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 14:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I think 99.188.227.100 is talking about episode 121, although Mangetsu wasn't named. Jacce | Talk 14:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not sure about the episode, but it was Deva path who mentioned him. It might have been before Deidara now that I think of it. It's just after Sasuke finishes gathering his team. Deva path mentions Mangetsu as Suigetsu's brother, and mentios Jugo. Omnibender - Talk - 16:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Wielding the swords/being one of the swordsmen = 2 different things? Didn't it say in one of the databooks that Mangetsu died before he could become one of the swordsmen?--Red-kun (talk) 09:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've asked ShounenSuki, and basically, the way things were written in the databook, it's possible to interpret it both ways, and simpl y so far we interpreted it the wrong way. Omnibender - Talk - 18:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Missing Sword I noticed that Kabutowari is missing on his weapons list.Umishiru (talk) 01:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :It's "blunt". ''~SnapperT '' 01:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Release Since he owned and also mastered Kiba, doesn't that mean he has Lightning Release too?--TekkenStorm (talk) 02:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I brought that up elsewhere, to see how things add up. Omnibender - Talk - 03:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::But is the fact the Mangetsu could wield them enough proof to listing Raiton in his infobox?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Use of the sword already implies use of its Lightning Release. I'd say it would be more speculative to say he used Kiba without using its Lightning Release. Omnibender - Talk - 22:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Twins Doesn't Mangetsu and Suigetsu look exactly the same, aside from the eyes (a byproduct of Mangetsu being a revived being)? Rather than "bear great resemblance to one another", they are identical, and could be twins, right, with Mangetsu being first born, then Suigetsu? Yatanogarasu 18:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible but without proof it's just speculation. Me and my brother look a lot alike but we aren't twins, just brothers. --Cerez365 (talk) 18:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just asking don't they look exactly identical rather than extremely similar? Yatanogarasu 18:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::If they were twins, one would think it would have been mentioned by now. Mangetsu does seems to have slightly different hair... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::The way it is not in the article I think it should stay. If you change it to 'exactly identical' then it gives way to speculation--Cerez365 (talk) 19:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Generic Sealing Technique Didn't Mangetsu used Generic Sealing Technique? Because the Swords were in the scroll? --Omojuze (talk) 18:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :So? This doesn't make him a notable user of the technique, it's not a part of his fighting style. Omnibender - Talk - 02:48, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::But Toroi also does not use this technique, and was listed as one of the users. '-'Hozuki Killer (talk) 21:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Toroi's fighting style is essentially the same as Tenten's, but using Magnet Release to make his weapons home into the target once he manages to hit them. Mangetsu simply released the swords from storage, after years during which they were not used. That does not making him a notable user. Omnibender - Talk - 21:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) water gun technique Isn't for it enough evidence that he can kill with his finger ? Adding Suigetsu as a user would be more speculative as all he did was pointing a finger. But Mangetsu actually killed a guy by doing so O_o Not to mention in the anime it's portrayed even more as the finger is quite long and liquidy "_"--Elveonora (talk) 17:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :No. It's just a gesture. He's never actually used the technique. Suppose more than one of his clan's techniques uses that gesture? All this has been discussed before, nothing's changed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::The anime's contributions have been pretty much null, so I don't think it's good to go by them. Anywho, Suigetsu has done the same gesture and we don't list him. It's a pretty common gesture really. They probably do know it, but short of being said to know a technique without having used it, we tend to not jump the gun... so to speak. ;D Skitts (talk) 22:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::He uses a giant version of the Water Bullet in Storm 3, i don't suppose that's enough to mark it in his jutsu with a (Game Only) next to it? VlenFlyheight (talk) 13:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::He's been listed as a game user since October 2012. Omnibender - Talk - 20:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hiramekarei Are we going to add Hiramekarei as one of his tools as on the Hiramekarei he is listed as a user/wielder ? --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 21:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :He is listed, his infobox is just ******--Elveonora (talk) 21:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Is it going to get changed :) ? --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 21:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::It's kinda like the second coming, some people believe it will come one day, tho no one can really affect that.--Elveonora (talk) 22:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Simant has been tweaking some templates lately, I think he's trying the fix the current breakage. Jutsu and tools aren't showing up for any character who has letters with macrons in their names. Omnibender - Talk - 22:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::LOL , thats a really obscure condition ! --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 22:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Scroll Should not add the scroll containing the swords as his weapon? - Hozuki Killer (talk) 22:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :No. It's not a special scroll, if it was a specific scroll, it would have its own article. Omnibender - Talk - 22:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Game Only Why not put your jutsus that appear only in the game, as the Master of the seven swords or Mangetsu Water Fist? Hozuki Killer (talk) 14:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Master of Seven Swords is a name that only appeared in the promotional cards, and there are cards which have different names from what the characters actually do. Besides, not once in the game that name appears. He's already listed as a Water Gun Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Swords Though Mangetsu mastered all the swords, it is likely that he wielded only the Hiramekarei during the time of the original seven. So should the other swords be mentioned under the tools section in his infobox? 14:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :They are.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I meant, should they also be mentioned? Because during the original seven, I'm sure each had their sword with them.. He may have mastered it, but he didn't have have the swords.. 14:42, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Weird logic, he had to wield them in order to master them. It doesn't matter if he used just one during the time the group was functional or not--Elveonora (talk) 09:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) New picture? I resently uploaded a picture where you can see Mangetsu, and his eye color. I have already one time put it in, but it was removed so now i'm asking if we schall not chance in for the (obvious) better one? File:Mangetsu_fullbody_321.png--Kasan94 (talk) 19:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Since the pic now have been changed for something other than that i sugested, i am going to ask again. Why not take a picture where you got the correct eye color, and clothes and all that? the pic i'm refering to is from episode 321 --Kasan94 (talk) 18:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you fix the link? The one you have right now is no longer there. Joshbl56 18:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::It should be working now --Kasan94 (talk) 19:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, the picture you're suggesting has him in an awkward position and gives him these weird teeth. Other than the eyes, there's no really need to change the one we have now (and even then we can just point out eye color in the appearance section). I would personally keep the one we have now because I think it's a better shot of his face and he isn't in a weird position. If you could get one of him without his arms up, it would be a different story. Joshbl56 20:08, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::You just made a weird picture in my mind :P but i'll be looking for something else then. --Kasan94 (talk) 20:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Mangetsu has never been coloured in the manga, therefore he has no correct eye colour or clothes for that matter. The arms in your image makes Mangetsu look awkward, the current one is more what we look for in infobox images.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I agree with cerez but have the rest of the other swordsmen even been coloured also? --Root根 21:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't believe they were. Joshbl56 21:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :What about zabuza because i think that he has --Root根 21:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Zabuza doesn't count because he was shown beforehand. The others though have not been colored in the manga (unless I'm forgetting something). Joshbl56 22:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Mangetsu Hozuki in seal Just curious is that unidentified sealed shinobi in episode 340, the one sealed in the forest that it displays for a second when it scrolls through sealed shinobi and chukichi ,mangetsu hozuki or another swordsman or someone else Fanking (talk) 19:24, November 28, 2013 (UTC)